Gaming systems with time based games that enable a player to place a total wager for a game session over a designated period of time are known. However, the methods by which such known gaming systems provide awards during the game sessions are typically limited.
There is a continuing need to provide new and different gaming systems and gaming devices which enable a player to wager for a play of a game for a designated period of time.